


Fun Fact

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AH-dventures in Germany, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff loved Michael. Geoff was going to kill Michael. Geoff loved Michael with all his heart. Geoff couldn't take anymore of Michael's "fun facts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Fact

**Author's Note:**

> look I've never been to Berlin, but I have been to Wikipedia, so

Geoff loved Michael. Geoff loved Michael with all his heart. He knew from their first kiss two years ago; he was the one. 

Geoff loved Michael, but if he said one more goddamn fun fact, Geoff was going to kill him. Ever since they got on the fucking plane to Berlin, Michael hadn’t stopped with the fun facts. Geoff didn’t even know the kid was so educated in this stuff. He always talked about how he hated school when he was younger. So where he got all this knowledge from randomly? Geoff was at a loss. 

They were only half day into the trip so far and Geoff could tell he wasn’t the only one annoyed with Michael’s “fun facts.”

“Oh, and here’s the start of the East Side Gallery up here.” Jack said. He was being their unofficial tour guide and just reading out of a book he picked up at the airport.

“Let’s get out and walk it for a little bit.” Lindsay suggested. 

“Yeah, it would be awesome to see all this artwork up close.” Ryan agreed. After paying the taxi driver for the ride, they began walking. They walked for about 5 minutes, casually commenting on the artwork before Michael opened his mouth again. 

“Fun fact: After the wall was placed under a conservation order, 118 artists from over 15 different countries painted over the wall afterwards.” Michael said cheerily, continuing to admire the works. 

Lindsay and Gavin exchanged a look before rolling their eyes. 

“That’s really cool Michael.” Geoff said to placate his boyfriend. Michael beamed at him before looking away again. The rest of the guys, and Lindsay, all saw through his lie. 

-

Later that day, the gang found themselves at the Computerspielemuseum. They had a great time there and playing the PainStation and even seeing RvB as an exhibit. They made it through the whole time there without a fun fact. Until they stepped out the doors. 

“Did you guys know the museum won the German Children's Cultural Prize in 2002?” Michael asked. 

“No, Michael, I had no idea.” Ryan sarcastically replied. 

Geoff glared about Ryan before taking Michael’s hand. Michael, apparently not picking up on Ryan’s sarcasm, squeezed Geoff’s hand as they keep walking. 

The rest of the day went fine. They chilled with some fans and got Ryan to drink a beer. Something Geoff thought he’d never see. Geoff even tried to jump over a pole with a camera on it, using Michael as step to jump on. They laughed the rest of the day away and Geoff thought about how much he loved Michael that night. 

-

Geoff was going to kill Michael. It was only 10 am in the morning, and Michael had already spouted out three “fun facts.” Geoff didn’t know how much more he could take. He could see the everyone else had already reached that point. 

Luckily, he toned it down when they met up with some game developers. Michael was too immersed in what was going on to spout out random facts. The guys were grateful for it. Even though as soon as they walked out of the building Michael was right back at it. 

Hey guys fun fact, fun fact, did you guys know, fun fact this, fun fact that. Geoff was reaching his wits end. Gavin was joking about buying ear plugs and Lindsay had resorted to blankly staring at Michael. While, Jack was doing his best to ignore him, Ryan was just spewing sarcasm. 

They made it into the night and had dinner, filming all their fiascos. After that, they decided to take a walk through some of the streets. There were streets performers and cute shops lining multiple streets. The soon came across a pseudo alleyway that lead to a bunch of hidden shops and even further down was covered courtyard. It was beautiful. They all stood in the center ogling the beauty hidden behind the main streets. There was a man with a guitar playing a little way back down the street but you could still hear it faintly. The court yard was light up with beautiful white lights, giving it a soft glow. 

“Fun fact: This place is great for proposals.” Michael said.

Ryan exploded. “First, that’s an opinion at most, not a fact. Second, if there was statistics, how on earth would you know something like that?!” Ryan shouted, drawing the attention of some of the nearby people. 

“Because I’ve had firsthand experience Rye.” Michael said calmly. 

_What?_ Geoff thought. _Experience?_

“What does that mean Michael?” Geoff voiced his thoughts. The other guys all looked equally confused. 

“It means,” Michael started, reaching into his pocket. “Will you marry me?” He opened up a box and got down on one knee. Inside the box was a shining gold ring with black swirls in it on it. 

Geoff didn’t know what to do. Michael just got down on one knee in front of their closest friends after one of his annoying fun facts. 

“Would you like a bit of an explanation?” Michael said, lowering his hand with the ring but still staying on the ground. 

Geoff nodded dumbly. 

“Well when I first found out we were going to Berlin, it fucked up my plans of proposing back home. So I just figured I’d do it here. I didn’t want anyone knowing that I was going to propose, or even had something planned, so I looked up a bunch of fun facts about Berlin. It took me hours to memorize them, but they did exactly what I wanted them to do. It made all of you pissed off to no end, and you guys all showed.” Michael looked at Ryan. “Don’t think I didn’t know what you were saying was sarcastic.” Michael turned his eyes back to Geoff who still look confused. “That whole time Geoff, you didn’t say a word and just let me ramble on. I didn’t know exactly how this all was going to play out, but I was hoping it would work out to something like this. Jack perfectly suggested walking around here, so that when I said that final fact.” 

Everyone collectively looked at Geoff, waiting for him to say something. He cleared the lump out of his throat before speaking. 

“Michael I love you. You’re a prick for all those fun facts, but I love you. I would be honored to marry you.” 

Michael jumped up to kiss Geoff while everyone cheered. Even some random strangers clapped. Michael slid the ring onto Geoff’s finger and pulled out and identical one to put on his. Geoff and Michael kissed again while their friends laughed and broke them apart to give them hugs and hit Michael for all the fun facts. 

-

For the last day in Berlin, Geoff alternated between staring at his ring and staring at Michael. While they were all sat around drinking and having a mini celebration, Geoff looked over to Michael.

“Fun fact: I love you.” Geoff said.

“Shut the fuck up, both of you.” Ryan interjected. 

Michael laughed and intertwined their fingers. He moved his head closer to his and whispered in his ear, “Now I know that’s a fact.” 

Geoff laughed and kissed Michael while everyone booed them and told them to get a room. 

Geoff **loved** Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out how I originally thought, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoyed?


End file.
